


mariah & anne

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guess what it's called projection, Hurt No Comfort, listen to mother knows best reprise during this you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Jeremy's mom was an enigma.





	mariah & anne

Jeremy's mother was an enigma.

Jeremy's mother watched idly by as her child suffered through the pain of her second-grade bully, Kelly-Grace Carson, and wouldn't intervene no matter how Mariah begged.

_"You don't want Kelly-Grace to get in trouble with her mother, do you, Miss Mariah?"_

_"Nobody likes being in trouble with their mother."_

_"Exactly! But if I call Miss Carson, say hi, say I'm Anne Heere, Mariah Heere's mom, and that Kelly-Grace stepped on your hair and hit you in lunch, Kelly-Grace would be in trouble, and Kelly-Grace would be sad."_

_"Oh." A beat. "Am I in trouble? For telling you?"_

_"Yes. No dessert for a week."_

_"Yes, mom."_

Jeremy's mother didn't like Michael.

Jeremy's mother didn't like Michael's parents.

Jeremy didn't understand why his mom went to a rally when he was nine holding a rainbow flag and saying that people should be able to marry whomever they wanted.

_"But then why don't you like Michael's moms?"_

_"Because girls and girls and boys and boys shouldn't really marry, Mariah. You'll grow up and marry a nice man, and that's that."_

_"Then why'd you go to the rally thing?"_

_"Because once someone finally says it's legal, these gross people will leave us alone."_

Jeremy's mother didn't like it when Mariah said she wasn't a girl.

_"You ungrateful child! I gave you life, I showed you rights from wrongs, I helped you, and this is how you repay me?! You're a girl, nothing else."_

_"No! My name is Jeremy, I'm a bo-"_

_a hand brought across the face._

_"Go to your room, Mariah. You're not allowed to play with Michael anymore. He's corrupted your poor mind."_

_"Mom-"_

_"Not another word."_

Jeremy's mom still didn't like him when she sent him a check of $20 every year on his birthday.

_Happy birthday! I hope you've finally gotten that notion that you're a boy out of your head, Miss Mariah. Here's another $20. Go buy yourself a new shirt. :)_

 

**"Go buy a new shirt."**

**"What's wrong with my shirt?"**

**"Shh. It's better if you just shut up and comply, _Mariah_."**

 


End file.
